Another of Gemma Ranshaw's stories
by mrsgemmastyles
Summary: one of my worst nightmare's yet so far...


**Another life story**

**It was a dark, rainy night. Two days before Halloween in England, Huddersfield, Slaithwaite. A huge, hideous girl named Genna was sat on her bed listening to one directions new song little things. Genna had brown/black hair and everyone called her an emo because she likes the colour also because one day she fell on a piece of glass people now say she self harms herself, she has blue eyes which looked someone had drawn on with a blue marker, her nose as pointy as a sharks tooth, lips as weird shaped as a failed pancake, her body was as fat as a hippopotamus. When she was listening to little things she was hoping that one day her dream she has always had came true. There was two dreams which was the main things she wished on her life came true but one of them went a load in front of the other.**

**That biggest dream was that her mother came back to life, her mum died when she was a young age so she's never really met her. But the way she family described her it was like was standing right in front of her but to be honest Genna always felt that she was just to make sure that she doesn't do something stupid. The way her mum was described the way they said her hair brown as milk chocolate, eyes as blue as the sea, cheeks red as a rose, nose as cute as a button, lips as soft as a tissue even though she wore glasses she looked as pretty as a butterfly. She was the odd child out at school no one really liked her and sometimes she just felt like killing herself but then she thought about her family and that they need her to give their name some honour.**

**The second dream was to meet her favourite people in the world. **

**Louis Tomlinson always there just to make you laugh when you feel like jumping off a cliff, his eyes the size of a pea but, oh gosh, the shade of blue, it's the shade of the sky on a clear sunny day, his nose perfectly in shape in-between his eyes, his mouth waiting for someone to kiss him as soon as possible, his hair as brown as a cuddly teddy bear you want to snuggle up with when your all alone, on a normal person they would look really strange but on Louis it makes him almost the prettiest guy on earth.**

**Liam Payne. yes i no his shaved his head but mainly because of all you haters out there, i may not like it but oh well that his choice on how he has his hair. Eyes as brown as an acorn saved in a squirrels nest for hibernation, his nose almost the same as Louis but lower, lips as thin as a needle.**

**Zayn Malik, you can never really pull a smile out of that lad unless you're very lucky. In his pictures he normally poses and that his signature thing about him which i love. He might sound a bit arrogant by always looking in the mirror but that's only because he wants to make sure he looks good for when he meets people. His hair may look really crazy but it's just exactly like him strong. Aw his eyes are the brownest in the group making them adorable and cuddly, his nose really long but extremely thin, lips mostly in one place for that one pose he does. The thing Genna like's about Zayn is that his like her, he has been bullied except she's been bullied all her life and they both try to ignore the haters.**

**Niall Horan. The Irish one. He has quiet the charm for the American girls she doesn't see why not his eyes as blue as a smurf. His nose going in then out like a race track, his lips as thin as a piece of paper, now his hair even Genna's jealous of it that blond always is one of the first things you notice, the shade is just phenomenal, and it goes up like a ramp.**

**Best till last. Her favourite was Harry Styles. His eyes as green as an oak tree in summer time, a nose as cute as a button, lips perfectly there waiting for her to kiss them in her dreams, hair as brown as a Labrador retriever** **but as curly as a pigs tail.**

**That band was called one direction. Her dream was that harry would fall in love with her. As soon as she first heard there new song 'little things' she burst out crying cause she knew that she would properly never find love like Louis Tomlinson and Eleanor. Sometimes she dreamed about them so much she didn't even know which one was dreaming and which was reality.**

**One day she was walking home from school alone because he mate Nadia was in Portugal on holiday and her mate Lilly was ill and her other mate Becky only walks down cawsway side. So one day she was walking home after saying goodbye to Becky this guy in a car stopped in front of her and asked her to come in and have a lift home. He was on old bag wrinkle's dangling of his face so they touch his chest. She had no idea who he was so she walked away dashing to get home cause her step mum had a brilliant surprise for her.**

**As soon as she got home she pounced to her parents' bedroom. To see what the surprise was. They left her. Her whole family gone, there was a note on the bedside table. She read it over and over to get it into her house. It said:**

**Dear Genna, we have left you for tonight because we urgently need to see your grandma about this surprise. We will be back tomorrow. Tell no one that we have left at all and we will be back with your surprise and I know you will love us forever more after this.**

**Genna sat down wondering what the surprise was. Two hours went by and it was starting get late so she made her tea. Dancing around the kitchen in her pyjamas listening to one direction music she made spaghetti bolognaise fit for one. Most of the night she sat down watching the season 2 episodes of friends. It was half one so she decided to go to bed forgetting she never locked the door...**

**As soon as she finished brushing her teeth she crawled into bed. Just as she started drifting off to sleep there was a noise... the noise was coming from downstairs. Slowly she walked down with a phone in her hand ready to dial 999, stepping one foot in front of another step the creaky steps she walked into the kitchen to find harry looking in her fridge for some food. **

**The phone rang.**

**It was her step mum. Do you like your surprise? We hired him for the whole night just for you. Genna started jumping up and down screaming happily making harry jump and bang his head. Genna slammed the phone down and rushed to harry making him put down the things he was holding and hugged him so tight that she never wanted to let go. Harry smiled as hard as he could to make her feel better cause he was getting paid just to stay there for a night with the ugliest girl in the world. Genna and harry sat on the couch and started talking then Genna turned around and said "so you have a picture of an ice gem. I used to be called that when i was little." Harry suddenly was interested and then never shut about his sister. "Perhaps just for tonight that tattoo could mean me you no to make me feel happy." She remarked.**

"**no are you dumb this is a symbol for my sister and you are sure as hell not my sister cause my sister isn't fat and ugly." He replied.**

**He stormed out of the house leaving Genna laying there on the couch by herself. She starting to cry and never stopped it was the most she had ever cried in her life. She cry so much that her head felt like someone was bashing it with a hammer. She ended up crying herself to sleep. **

**Later on that night the door opened again...**

**It was the guy who asked her if she wanted a lift. He was a burglar. Genna started to wake up from all the noise, she stood up on her two bare feet still wearing her pyjamas. The burglar snuck up behind her.**

**He was carrying a knife.**

**She turned as she felt the cool breeze of his breath on her neck. Quickly he stabbed her and ran out of the door leaving her laying there slowly dying. He forgot his phone. She knew this was it and that she was going to die alone.**

**Harry walked in after feeling bad about what he said so he came to apologize. He saw her there crying with blood pouring out of her like a waterfall, rumbling for his phone in his pocket he dashed up to her. He saw the burglar's phone and started to use that to ring 999 emergency ambulances. But the burglar came back for his phone. As soon as harry dialled the first nine the burglar snuck up behind him with another knife. Genna quietly shouted"harry! Look out! He's behind you!" harry turned around and in shocked the knife stabbed through him like a piece of cake. The burglar snatched his phone off harry and ran for it. Painfully harry fell on the floor face to face with Genna. **

**With their last moments alive harry whispered" I'm sorry for what I said I guess I was in a bad mood cause I never say things like that I'm SO SORRY."**

**Genna smiled and looked him in the eye whispering back" it's ok harry I'm used to it I've lived with it my whole life except it really hurt cause you are famous and all and from my favourite band."**

"**Seriously Genna I'm so sorry and sorry that I left you in the house on your own it's my fault why we're 8 second away from becoming dead."**

"**It's ok harry I'm not kidding."**

"**Harry?"**

"**Yes Genna."**

"**I love you"**

**They both died there together and when Genna's parents came back the next they both had an awful surprise waiting for them.**

**THE END.**

**BY GEMMA RANSHAW**


End file.
